Multiple's First Day of School
by Red Witch
Summary: Set during 'A Bad Week At Bayville High', how was Jamie's first day of school? Catastrophic of course!


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any BLEEEP-ing X-Men Evolution characters had to get it's mouth washed out with soap. Here it is, by popular demand what happened to Jamie on his first day of school from A Bad Day At Bayville High. **

**Multiple's First Day Of School**

"I **hate** the Special Ed Department," Principal Eugenia Biddle of Bayville Middle school hissed. "It's like they live to make my life a living Hell!"

Now the Principal was already having a bad week. A week that started off with her husband running off with his secretary twenty years younger than he was. He ran off to Maui to learn to surf and took their dog Mitzi with them. She was so going to miss that dog.

And this was a bad day. A day that already had protestors, several calls from irate parents, lawyers, divorce attorneys and a vet calling her about paying Mitzi's latest checkup bill. Not to mention she just learned that the state was running short on cash due to the latest financial crisis and more than half of her money tied up in stocks and her pension plan was gone. The possibly that she would probably have to work at least ten more years in the Bayville School system was enough to put her over the edge.

"Somebody tell me why the hell a mutant is classified as a 'special needs' student?" She spoke to herself as she drank some coffee with whisky hidden inside. "In my day unless a student was blind, deaf, or confined to an iron lung there was no such thing. And even then if they couldn't catch up to the other students it was too darn bad!"

It was pretty obvious that Principal Biddle hated children equally, no matter if they were mutants or not. The only good child was a quiet and obedient one that never talked back, rarely talked at all and followed orders like an obedient drone.

"Why did I ever choose education as a chosen profession?" Principal Biddle sighed as the protestors chanted louder. "Oh right, longer vacations and the pension plan. So much for the latter!"

"NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS! GET MUTANTS OUT OF OUR SCHOOLS!" The protestors chanted as the students pulled up to school and started to walk in. Jamie felt very nervous as he went to walk into school.

"What is this? Some bad Sixties movie? Get out of here!" Principal Biddle shrieked at the protestors. "I've got a freaking hangover and you're making it worse!"

"Principal Biddle! How can you let a monster into your school?" A woman yelled.

"The same way I let all the **other monsters** that go here!" Principal Biddle snapped.

"But he's **a mutant**!" The woman shrieked.

"Look lady, if I have to put up with those thirty five kids that have Tourettes' Syndrome, nine kids that eat glue and that one kid who can pass gas to the tune of Yankee Doodle at the drop of a hat, I can put up with a kid that makes copies of himself!" Principal Biddle snapped. "And quite frankly I suspect that most of those kids don't even **have** Tourettes' Syndrome! At least Maddrox has a _proven_ medical condition!"

"That's telling those **BLEEEPS!**!! Ma'am!" One student cheered.

"Kyle for the last time you **don't **have Tourettes' Syndrome!" Principal Biddle snapped. "Now shut up and get inside!"

BOINK!

A basketball hit her on the head. "WHO THREW THAT?" Principal Biddle snapped. "IT BETTER BE ONE OF THE KIDS WHO I GIVE DETENTION TO!"

"Sorry I was aiming for the mutant!" A kid shouted.

"It figures! You're already more trouble than you're worth! I'm keeping an eye on you!" Principal Biddle pointed at Jamie. "DETENTION!"

And so began the day at Bayville Middle School.

Jamie knew that he shouldn't use his clones. Even though he had been given slight leeway due to the instability of his powers to make a clone at the slightest hit he had been warned to not make a clone on purpose. He had been told several times by Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Principal Biddle and every adult figure imaginable.

Of course Jamie, being a thirteen year old boy who really hated class decided to break the rules anyway and sent one of his dupes to class while he hid out in the bathroom.

"Not like I haven't done it before," Jamie shrugged as he washed his hands.

Suddenly the door opened and a huge kid who looked like he belonged in high school sauntered in. "Well, well, looks like I get to do my first swirlie of the year! Lucky me!" The bully laughed. "Come here shrimp!"

He grabbed Jamie only to accidentally knock him to the side. To his shock there were suddenly three Jamies. "What the…?" The bully tried to grab the others only to jostle Jamie again and three more clones popped up.

"Oh don't tell me you're the freak? This is gonna be….?" The bully was about to attack when Jamie got loose and made a half dozen more clones. Soon the bully was surrounded by a herd of Jamies.

"This is not going to work is it?" The Bully realized.

"No," Jamie's eyes narrowed. Each Jamie made a fist and prepared to attack.

"You're all gonna give me a swirly aren't you?" The Bully gulped.

"What do **you** think?" Every Jamie snapped.

"Hold on, I know where this is going," The Bully sighed and stuck his own head in the toilet. "Fire when ready…"

FLUSH!

Just then Principal Biddle opened the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Well uh…" Jamie gulped.

"HE DID THIS TO ME! HE GANGED UP ON ME AND DID THIS TO ME! I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE! WAAHHHHH!" The Bully sobbed.

"COME WITH ME NOW YOU DELINQUENT!" Principal Biddle snapped.

"Why I just said…?" The Bully sniffed.

"Not **you!** The **other** delinquent! Dry your head off and go back to class!" Principal Biddle snapped.

"What kind of counseling is that?" The Bully asked.

"Oh just dry up you drip!" Principal Biddle grabbed Jamie as he absorbed his clones back in. "Come with me!"

Suddenly Jamie felt the familiar sensation that happened when one of his clones faded. He was always able to sense and remember what happened. "Uh oh…"

"Yes uh oh, young man!" Principal Biddle completely misconstruing the words. "I am going to talk to your teacher and tell her…" Suddenly she stopped in front of the door to Jamie's class. "What is going on in there? It sounds like a herd of banshees is running amok!"

She opened the door to screaming and an eraser to the face. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She yelled. There were erasers and chalk everywhere and screaming kids.

"I KILLED HIM!" The hysterical middle schooler screamed. "I'M A MURDERER!"

"What happened **now?**" The Principal screamed.

"There was an eraser fight and Stan threw one at Jamie who….?" The teacher did a double take. "Disappeared?" She then promptly fainted.

"I suppose your clone started the eraser fight!" Principle Biddle shouted at Jamie.

"If we say yes, do we get out of trouble?" One kid asked.

"OH GOD I DIDN"T KILL HIM! PRAISE JESUS! PRAISE THE LORD AMEN!" The boy ran around. "I SWEAR ALMIGHTY GOD I WILL PRAISE YOUR NAME FOREVER!"

"Stan! Knock it off! This is a public school building! God has **no **place here!" Principal Biddle snapped. She glared at Jamie. "See what you did! You brought God and a ton of lawsuits here! I hope you're happy!"

"Yeah my **BLEEEP-ing** rights are being violated here!" Some kid shouted.

"KYLE! SHUT THE **BLEEP** UP!" Mrs. Biddle screamed. "You stupid **BLEEPING** kids! I have had it with your **BLEEEP** and your **BLEEP** **BLEEP!"**

"Whoa I think you broke her dude," One long haired kid whispered to Jamie.

"For thirty **BLEEPING **years I've had to put up with you snot nosed brats and whiny little freaks? And let's not mention the losers that have to teach you little **BLEEP!**" Principal Biddle screamed.

"Whoa," Kyle blinked. "Even I don't know **that** one!"

"I didn't know Tourettes was contagious," Another student blinked.

"I have **had** it with all of you **BLEEP!**" She screamed. "It's not worth the aggravation! You little **BLEEP!** You're all worthless little freaks! How do you like them apples? Huh you **BLEEEEEP!**" She grabbed the nearest ruler and started swinging it around like a sword. "I'm gonna whack your **BLEEP** brains out you little **BLEEP! BLEEEEP!" **

She whacked Jamie on the head and several clones came out. Then she started chasing him and every other student in the room. "WHINY LITTLE **BLEEEPING!** INGRATES! YOU SHOULD OBEY ME WITHOUT QUESTION BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO **BLEEEP!** TEACH YOU **BLEEEPING**! DECENCY!"

"What's going on in here?" A teacher ran in.

"These **BLEEPING **evil monkeys are nothing but **BLEEP!** That's what's going on in here!" Principal Biddle yelled. "So sit down and shut the **BLEEP** up Miss Pasternak!"

"Watch out for her! She's possessed by the devil!" Stan yelled. "She's speaking in tongues!"

"I'LL RIP YOUR **BLEEEPING** TONGUE OUT YOU LITTLE…." Principal Biddle ran to attack the boy but was restrained by Miss Pasternak.

"Principal Biddle! Please!" Miss Pasternak pleaded.

"Shut up you bleeding heart!" Principal Biddle yelled. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU AND YOUR **BLEEPING **SPECIAL ED PROGRAM!"

"AAAAH!" Miss Pasternak screamed as the principal attacked her. "STOP BITING ME!"

An hour and several men in white coats later…

"I HATE KIDS! I HATE THEM!" Principle Biddle was dragged out in a straightjacket "I HATE ALL YOU **BLEEPING** KIDS! MUTANT OR NOT YOU ARE ALL DEMONS! **BLEEPING** DEMONS! **BLEEP**! **BLEEP! BLEEEEEEP!"**

"Okay careful," The paramedics said as they took Jamie's teacher away on a stretcher. "Easy lady you're going to be fine."

"And he and his clones ganged up on me and stuck my head in a toilet and…and MOMMY!" The Bully was sobbing to his mother and her lawyer. "And the Principal didn't even do anything! She told me to walk it off!"

"This is abuse! Abuse!" The lawyer shouted. "Bullying should be against the law!"

"I WANNA SUE!" The Bully yelled.

"I want to sue too! My children were subjected to foul language!" A father shouted. "That kind of talk belongs in bars and on TV! Not in our schools!"

"Well what do you expect when the Principal is **beating up** students?" Another mother shouted. She had a lawyer with her too. And so did a few other parents.

"All I know is if the school board doesn't give us teachers more support we're going on strike!" Miss Pasternak called out. Her right ear was bandaged.

"NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS!" The Protestors were rallying even louder outside the school.

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound…" Stan and several students were having an impromptu prayer session with some parents and teachers.

"SEPARATE CHURCH AND STATE! NO PRAYER IN SCHOOLS!" A group of parents shouted. They were holding signs stating their wishes.

"As long as there are tests in schools there's always going to be prayer!" A mother shouted.

"I don't want your church values taught to my kid!" Another mother shouted.

"I don't want _your _anti-religion values taught to **my** kid!" The first mother shouted. Soon both mothers were fighting each other on the lawn. A couple of police officers tried to drag them apart.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOUR STUDENT HAS DONE HERE?" Superintendent Harper screamed at Xavier and Ororo. Jamie stood to the side trying to look innocent. "God if _one_ mutant can do **this**, I'd hate to see what the rest of them are doing at the high school!"

"DIE HEATHEN DIE!" One mother tried to tear the other's hair off.

"LOVE AND TOLERANCE MY BUTT!" The second mother socked her in the jaw.

"NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS!"

"Hey look! The media's here!" Someone yelled as several news vans pulled up. Lawyers from all sides started knocking over themselves just to get to them first. Then before anyone knew it the lawyers started to have fistfights among themselves.

"This is going to get even uglier isn't it?" Xavier sighed.

"Needless to say Mr. Xavier we're looking at a few lawsuits here," Superintendent Harper sniffed. "And if there are any **more** incidents like today Mr. Maddrox is expelled!"

"Jamie…" Xavier gave Jamie a look.

"Would you believe me if I said none of this was my fault?" Jamie asked innocently. Xavier gave him a look. "Didn't think so…"


End file.
